


KGC One Shots

by RedsAdmin



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sex, its got sex now, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: KGC = Kyle x Gregory x ChristopheJust some ramblings from my imagination or from former RPs with no real organization. Multiple AUs and all the sorts to warm me back up to writing stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Werewolves
> 
> Warnings: None. Just fluff.
> 
> Notes: Gregory and Christophe are werewolves. Kyle is a hunter. Based on a former RP.

Dried, dead leaves flutter down from the strong autumn breeze, making the world outside the window look almost fanciful with how they danced and played in the wind before collecting on the manicured lawn, covering any traces of how well tended it was. It was a sign that winter was drawing near, but Christophe didn't mind. The snow that would soon blanket the ground was always a rush to run in and the holidays that he'd never celebrated in his youth now held more meaning to him. He'd always thought they were just small attempts to bring everyone together, an excuse to play nice. That had changed over the years.

"I brought you some hot coco." A familiar voice interrupted his pondering, dark green eyes turning to take in the view of the blonde who had entered the study carrying two mugs, festive in their Halloween designs. The wrinkles and tension eased from the corner of his eyes, the closet thing Christophe to really get to showing an expression other than irritation. The Frenchman gave a silent nod in thanks as he accepted the mug offered to him, feeling the heat radiating from the ceramic.

He appreciated moments like this, where Gregory would take a seat next to him as they silently looked out the window, waiting. Christophe stared at Gregory over the rim of his mug as he took a cautionary sip. Already it appeared Gregory had the mind to cool it off for him, not surprising. Ever since Gregory had come into the role of alpha in the werewolf pack, he'd become more considerate of others. Though, he always had that in him, just hidden under layers of insecurities and the oppression of his father. 

"When do you think he'll be here?" Christophe mumbled tiredly, he'd been restless, so much so he hadn't really managed to sleep well last night. It had been nearly a year since he last saw the red-head and it was about that time that Kyle usually came in to check on how things were going here. While Kyle did keep in text communication and sometimes called if Christophe was lucky, it still wasn't the same as seeing him in person. There were only two people that could really bring this kind of feeling out of Christophe, the two people who mattered the world to him.

"Your impatience is showing, love." Gregory mused, giving a half smile as he seemed a little entertained by Christophe's antics. Though those light green eyes told that he was just as impatient, just better suited to keep his composure than Christophe was. "He'll be here when he can, for now just relax for a while, okay?"

Christophe rumbled out a hum, annoyed that Gregory was right but still, he looked back out towards the window as if he'd see the familiar car pulling up the drive. He had his reasons for being attached to the Hunter, the red head had been younger than him when he'd rescued Christophe from an underground fighting ring. This gave Christophe a new life, with Gregory's daily assistance he'd become civilized... somewhat.

"He should be here by now." Christophe wiped the foam off his lips with the flannel sleeve of his shirt, earning him a disappointed look from Gregory.

"Would you like to help with dinner to take your mind off him for a while, 'Tophe?" Gregory offered, hating to see Christophe so restless.

"Hmm... I guess, maybe he'll join us fo-" Christophe paused, perking up a bit as his enhanced hearing picked up a sound that made his heart race. Gregory tensed, hearing it as well but trying his best to remain calm and steady despite his own excitement. Christophe held no such control as he set down his mug on the coffee table a little too quickly, spilling a bit of hot chocolate on the wooden surface. He paid it no mind as he was already making a break for the door, earning a annoyed huff from Gregory but no further comment.

It was always like this, bare feet thudding down the stairs, he could hear Gregory following after him, at a slower pace but still quick for his usual walk speed. Both were eager to see their boyfriend after so long, not only that but he usually only stayed for a week on average, so neither was going to miss out on their chance. 

By the time Christophe reached the living room, he heard a car door shut and could hear the crunch of leaves caused by footsteps. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, for a good reason. Not from anger or fear that he'd only known as a child, but from the feelings of happiness and love that had developed and nurtured by Gregory and Kyle.

And the moment Kyle unlocked and opened the door, that energy exploded as Christophe tackled Kyle into the leaves. Kyle grunted and swore under his breath. "Christophe." His voice was stern with warning, but Christophe didn't listen as he looked down at that freckled face he missed. Even with the scowl and the knowledge that Kyle could likely take him on didn't deter the French werewolf. 

"You're late." Christophe stated though he didn't sound aggravated, he couldn't right now.

"You're impatient." Kyle sounded annoyed as he tried to push himself up, but Christophe didn't budge from his place on top of Kyle.

"Its part of my charm." Christophe leaned in, bumping his nose against Kyle's in a form of affection. He was close enough that he could feel Kyle's breath on his lips, just a little further and he'd be kissing the red head...

Until someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hefted him up off Kyle like some disobedient puppy. "Christophe, behave." Gregory scolded as he easily held the smaller Frenchman in the air. "My apologies, Kyle, you know how he is." He finally set Christophe down on his feet as Kyle pushed himself up to his feet, dusting the leaves off his clothes. Before Kyle could comment, he was suddenly wrapped in strong arms, grunting in surprise as he found himself wrapped in a bear hug from Gregory.

Kyle let out a sigh of defeat, patting Gregory's back before Christophe joined in to hold onto their long distance boyfriend. "I miss two as well."


	2. Werewolf AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Kyle and Christophe. For now.
> 
> Warnings: None in this part.
> 
> Notes: This is from the previous little drabble I wrote about Chris and Greg being werewolves and Kyle being a hunter. Also inspired by former rps along with a few tweeks of my own.

Restlessness ran through Christophe's veins, it was always like this the few days leading up to a full moon. The whole house was tense as everyone was falling onto their more primal nature, which caused a bit of stress between him and Gregory. Normally the blonde was caring, affectionate and maybe a bit of a pushover when it came to Christophe, but on days like this, Gregory's alpha status came to the fore. With a hefty musculature and the height to match, Gregory could be all too imposing during the full moon and he tended to flex his status all too well on Christophe.

It wasn't uncommon for fighting to break out between them, much to Kyle's annoyance. The hunter and their boyfriend tolerated their full moon antics very little. Often times he'd leave as there was no use in trying to reason with the pair who acted more like wild animals than anything civilized. However, it seemed Kyle had come home on the request of Gregory, no doubt who tattled on Christophe. The Frenchman had always been a bit of a handful and then some, aggressive towards strangers which was a bit of a problem as Gregory enjoyed hosting friends at his house. His friends, not Christophe's.

Not that Christophe really was the friendly sort anyways, hard to reach out to as he was distrustful of everyone and only just tolerated the other pack members. One pack member, Kenny, had brought over his girlfriend, Raven last week. That ended badly when Christophe ended up biting her and then it just went all downhill from there. Kyle had yet to mention it, but Christophe could feel it lurking just outside of conversation as if Kyle was waiting for the right moment to bring the topic up. Maybe the red-head was enjoying making Christophe wait on the edge of his seat, fearing and wondering what would happen.

"Christophe." A voice from behind him made the brunette turn to the familiar voice, drawing him from his thoughts. He hadn't even heard Kyle enter his bedroom, but that was not surprising, Kyle had been a monster hunter since he was little, he was trained to move silently even if he was in the safety of their home. Kyle always seemed to hold an air of authority that even werewolves recognized, that and he held himself as if there was nothing he feared. Christophe believed it, which only had concerned him more whenever Kyle went off on hunts alone.

"Kyle?" Christophe's voice was rough and low, but still had a tone of caution as he was uncertain as to what Kyle wanted from him at the moment. Dark green eyes met Kyle's lighter green ones, they seemed more focused than usual, brighter, more... enchanting? Christophe wasn't one to be romantic about such things, but he couldn't help but to feel drawn to Kyle. He didn't question it, during full moons, his body was hardly his own, it belonged to the more wolfish side of him.

He studied Kyle warily as the taller male moved closer, Christophe couldn't look away, concerned if he did that Kyle would deal out punishment. Kyle was a bit strict when Christophe pushed his luck too far, not afraid to put Christophe to the ground. Even a aggressive werewolf like Christophe could barely hold his own against the highly experienced hunter. He wanted to shift into a more defensive stance but his feet were firmly planted on the ground, refusing to budge.

Kyle was now standing before him, raising a hand up to cup Christophe's rough cheek almost affectionately but the Frenchman could feel a sense of danger disguised behind the gentle touch. He knew affectionate touches from Kyle felt like, this one didn't hold the sort of warmth he was used to late at night in bed when everything was still except for the rise and fall of their chests and the sound of their beating hearts.

"You look tired, Christophe." Kyle's lips thinned a little, turning into a slight scowl. Before Christophe could explain why even though Kyle already knew, the red head continued to speak. "You should lay down for a while."

Christophe frowned in return, about to protest that he couldn't. The full moon was drawing closer day by day and sleep was barely an option at this point. However, he did feel a little exhausted, he'd been so focused on waiting for what Kyle was going to do that he ran himself into the ground. His eyelids drooped a little, feeling heavy as if the mere mention of being tired had made him feel as such. He leaned a little into Kyle's hand, yearning for the comforting touch that soothed away his nightmares late at night.

"That's a good boy." Kyle murmured, his voice sounded a little distant as Christophe continued to stare into those bright green eyes, almost like he was falling into them not that it was a bad thing either. Christophe, as corny as it sounded, could spend hours memorizing Kyle's face over and over again, studying the patterns of the light dusting of freckles over pale skin. It always amused him in a loving way, remembering their childhood when he'd been convinced freckles were specks of dirt permanently on Kyle's skin.

"Relax." Kyle spoke, his tone softer but holding no less of a light command to it, guiding the easing werewolf into a steadying embrace, enveloping Christophe in those comforting arms. His eyes closed, the last thing he remembered was the reassuring scent of Kyle easing him to sleep.


	3. Werewolf AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Gregory & Christophe
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Its getting heated.
> 
> Notes: Continuing on this pattern of rp inspired writing. I'll get to Good Dog after I finish this little thing.

Christophe tried to roll over in his sleep, but found himself unable to do so. The fact that he could no longer feel the usual arms around him was what was drawing him forth from his deep sleep. His nose wrinkled, troubled by the fact he could roll over to search for one or both of his partners. He exhaled out a complaint, unintelligible and likely French. He suddenly felt his world shift and tip as someone grabbed him from the front, drawing him up to rest on his knees. It was so startling to be rudely awakened in such a manner, he instinctively thrashed and tried to bite the offender.

However, he found that something smashed up against his face when he rammed in towards what he assumed was an arm, further causing him confusion. He pulled back, dazed from being dragged out of sleep and from the sudden pain ringing around his face. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his hazy vision and push back the fog that seemed to stubbornly cling to his mind, reluctant to budge.

"You're finally awake love." A cold voice reached his ears, sounding a little muffled but even then Christophe could tell it was Gregory. It was the usual tone the blonde had when it was close to the full moon, a tone of voice that demanded obedience and sent a secret little thrill down Christophe's spine. While he would never admit to enjoying the way Gregory revealed his true alpha nature, it wasn't too hard to see with the way Christophe came back for more each time.

As Christophe's eyes focused, his head was tilted back by the tip of a boot under his chin, guided to gaze upon Gregory. The alpha was sitting all too smug in his usual chair in the study, though the way he sat so confidently with a smirk gracing his lips, it looked more like a throne. What was more unusual was the fact Gregory was wearing what looked like a military officer's uniform, making him look even more imposing. Not a single wrinkle or dot of lint seemed to dare ruin the dark navy fabric, trimmed in gold, red and silver. The sight alone made his heart race, he hadn't known he'd be interested in a sight like this, but he certainly was going to remember it.

"Ah ah, biting is what got you in trouble in the first place." Gregory tsked as he shoved the tip of his boot further under Christophe's chin, making the brunette's head strain back. That's when Christophe noticed what had prevented him from biting Gregory, a wire cage framed over his lower face. He was wearing a god damn dog muzzle, causing his lip to curl into a growl. That earned him a jerk from something around his neck, he could feel the leather dig into his skin, making him very aware of what was there.

Not only was he wearing a muzzle, but a collar and harness as well, with Gregory holding the leash with a sadistic gleam in his light green eyes. "You look so good on your knees before me, right where you belong, mutt." Gregory's voice was a coo, almost endearing if it wasn't taunting the Frenchman as he struggled a little. His arms were bound behind his back, the reason why he hadn't been able to properly roll over in the first place. He was torn, he enjoyed this but at the same time he wanted to rebel, to bite back, but he'd always been a bit... feisty, as Gregory put it.

Christophe turned his head away stubbornly, refusing to give into temptation so easily, that would stroke Gregory's ego far too much. However, Gregory wasn't about to let Christophe look away as he leaned forward, gloved fingers curling about the leather strap of the harness stretched over Christophe's bared chest. With a rough yank, Gregory flexed his strength to drag Christophe up, his other gloved hand guiding the smaller werewolf to easily straddle his lap. Christophe strained against those hands, but Gregory had strength over him and that was obvious to see. The man was built like a lumberjack, it hadn't always been that way, but at the middle of their teenage years, the blonde had started working out to go with his growth spurt.

Christophe sucked in a breath as he was shoved down to sit on Gregory's lap, feeling the clothed erection press up against his backside. He swallowed roughly, feeling his body heat up in response. That leather encased hand seized Christophe's jaw roughly, likely leaving a bruise in the future as the blonde forced Christophe to meet his gaze. "Now that's a good boy." He rumbled out a growl, far too amused by how easily he was manhandling the brunette. Christophe's lips peeled back to bare his teeth at Gregory again, but it was half hearted as he was distracted by a new interest.

Gregory's hand shoved Christophe's head back further, forcing him to bare his throat to his alpha. Right now, when they were bordering more wolf than man, they weren't boyfriends. Gregory was his alpha and Christophe was his subordinate. A shiver skated up Christophe's spine when he suddenly felt the worm, wet tongue drag up along his vulnerable throat. A threat. A erotic one at that. Christophe let out a shaky breath and strained harder against the leather arm binders, trying to free himself so he could grab onto Gregory and demand for more. Even with his werewolf strength, he couldn't tear himself free from the leather while his arms were behind his back, leaving him vulnerable before the blonde.

Gregory was all too aware of this, tracing the tips of his large canines over Christophe's throat, reminding Christophe that at any moment, his alpha could tear into his neck without hesitation. The danger had the opposite of fear within Christophe, feeling warmth build low and making his boxer briefs uncomfortable. Gregory's tongue dragged up along the column of Christophe's throat before curling, catching Christophe's earlobe and dragging it between those dangerous teeth. Gregory's teeth were far larger than Christophe's own and it wasn't often the Brit flaunted them, only doing so near the full moon.

"Do you like the costume, love?" Gregory's voice whispered huskily into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Christophe's spine. "I was saving it for the Halloween party next weekend, but I thought I'd break it in a little." The tip of Gregory's tongue traced along the rim of Christophe's ear, casually, painstakingly slow. It left Christophe yearning for more, remembering all the touches from before, needing Gregory's possessive, domineering touch once again. He wouldn't be satisfied without it. His body rocked to its best ability, pressing himself back onto the erection he could feel, annoyed by the clothes separating them.

He was rewarded with a low, growling groan so close to his ear, ridden with desire and Gregory's own lust. One of those gloved hands tightened on Christophe's hips with bruising force, there was nothing gentle about the man beneath him. Once Gregory regained control over himself, he opened his mouth and bit down harshly on Christophe's ear without warning. Ivory canine's pierced thin flesh, causing blood to well up and stain those once pristine white teeth. A cry echoed out in the quiet study, fringed with pain and pleasure. Christophe's body bucked instinctively, craving more punishment from his alpha.

Gregory eased back into his seat, those pink, lush lips now smeared with crimson and even a drop easing down from the corner of them. Feeling the warm liquid on his porcelain skin, Gregory released Christophe's jaw so he could clean off the blood with the pad of his thumb. Raising a brow, he gazed down at his now dirtied glove in contemplation before opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to collect the smear off the leather with deliberate slowness. Christophe watched, entranced by the sight and no longer concerned with his blood leaking down from his abused ear and dripping idly onto his neck. 

"If you want more, my darling mutt." Gregory cooed softly, taunting Christophe with the insult. "You'll have to be a good boy and beg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in rping with Christophe? He's available for $99.99. But if you call in the next five minutes we'll cut that in half! And you will receive a free mystery gift! [Order now!](https://christophe-delorne.tumblr.com/)


	4. Werewolf AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Gregory and Christophe
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Blood, bondage, and rough sex ahead. Club Illuminaughty members only.
> 
> Notes: This took me so long to finish. I kept getting distracted by cats. Anyways, here's the end of this little scene inspired by an rp. Enjoy.

"Gregory." The start of a breathless reply followed soon after the demand, gaining the blonde's attention. There was a pause, a mere heartbeat that seemed to last forever before Christophe continued on when Gregory didn't respond right away. "Please." A simple answer, Christophe wasn't one to beg, but he had little options at the moment. He couldn't resist Gregory, especially not this close to the fully moon. Not when Gregory was playing his interests so perfectly.

"Please what?" Gregory mused, one hand reaching out so he could ghost his fingertips over the front of Christophe's torso. Light green eyes tracked their path, taking in ever intricate detail. The scars, the tattoos, everything that made Christophe's body unique, a roadmap of his past. A gloved thumb circled lightly around one of those dusky nipples, watching with cold amusement as Christophe arched into the touch with a need. Christophe was all too aware of what Gregory could do, what sort of pleasure the blonde could give him and right now Christophe's mind was bringing those memories up to the fore.

"I need you." Christophe strained out through clenched teeth, causing them to ache. He wanted nothing more that to sink them into pale, beautiful skin, into hard muscles, to leave his mark so all could see who Gregory belonged to. He hated the way others looked at him, impressed by his build and height, of perfect blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and a charming little smile that melted him on the inside. Gregory was far from charming at the moment, but that wasn't a bad thing. Christophe loved when Gregory let Christophe catch a glimpse of that alpha nature that so few rarely got to see.

"Oh?" Gregory raised a brow as his index finger came to pinch at Christophe's perked nipple, he was non-too gentle about the way he slowly began to twist. Christophe quivered and strained against his bonds, feeling another sting of pain spiderweb out from the sensitive peak. He found pleasure within the pain and Gregory knew all too well on how to get what he desired from the French werewolf. "You always need me, don't you, mutt?" Gregory murmured in a chilled tone that mocked charming, making this a pleasurable source of punishment.

Christophe could only nod, his body strung tight as Gregory kept his nipple pinched tightly. Though, that didn't seem to satisfy Gregory as he leaned in towards the unabused nipple, catching Christophe off guard as thick canines suddenly pieced through olive skin and lean muscle. Christophe cried out from the sudden rush of pain and ecstasy from the feel of those bestial teeth gracefully tearing into his flesh with no effort around his nipple. His hips bucked desperately, trying to obtain some sort of friction to get off on, but Gregory's free hand only tightened on his hip, forcing him to remain still. 

Warm lips pressed down on his skin, sealing off the wound but not before a stream of blood managed to leak down Christophe's chest, rippling over ridges of scars down his abdomen. Christophe tried to move, to writhe and demand more with his impatient motions and in defiance to Gregory's casual pace. It only served to dig those teeth in deeper and make the holes bigger, it would certainly look like he was mauled by an animal once Gregory was done. Nothing new there as some of the scars on Christophe were from Gregory, on closer inspection one could identify each one.

Christophe couldn't find his words, couldn't really think beyond the pain tangling with erotic pleasure clouding his mind. It only grew worse when he could feel Gregory's tongue laving over the open wounds as if gloating over his deed. By the time Gregory pulled away, Christophe was panting lightly, hot rushes of air slipping through the metal cage over his lower face. His body shuddered with each exhale, tense muscles outlined his frame, giving away out strong he was and yet it wasn't enough to get his way against the much larger male. 

Cruel jade toned eyes look up to meet forest green ones, wanting Christophe to watch him, wanting to be the center of attention as always. He pressed the tip of his tongue into one of the wounds his canine teeth made, forcing more blood to well up and ease out onto that pink appendage. Christophe's eyelids fluttered briefly, letting out a low moan from between his bared teeth, at the mercy of the man beneath him. Such a position should mean Christophe was in control, dominating Gregory, but no such luck here. Gregory wanted to play with his toy and Christophe was perfect to chew on for the alpha.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Gregory rumbled against Christophe's chest, this time pausing to drag the flat of his tongue over the large bite mark over Christophe's right pectoral. "You want to please your alpha, don't you? Tell me, who do you belong to, mutt? Who holds your leash?" Gregory leaned back again, now blood had smeared over his chin but he didn't seem to pain too much mind to it. Instead, he pointedly used the hand previously teasing Christophe's nipple to jerk hard on the leash connected to the collar around Christophe's neck.

"You are." Christophe almost whine, his rough voice wavering slightly. His nature was leaking out under his defiance. "You are the alpha." Christophe didn't tend to beg, but Gregory always had a way of digging under all the layers to pull it out. It was a sign of trust, Gregory would only force Christophe like this only because he knew Christophe secretly enjoyed it in private. 

"That's right." Gregory seemed pleased, reaching up to stroke his leather clad knuckles down along Christophe's jawline almost affectionately. Christophe knew better than to be lulled into a false sense of comfort from the gentle touch, Gregory would be far from gentle near the full moon. "As my subordinate, its your duty to obey me. You haven't been a very good mutt lately have you?" Gregory's hand slid back, delving his gloved fingers into those messy brown locks, combing through them and lightly scratching at Christophe's scalp. "Now you need to gain back favor with me."

Christophe gasped as those fingers in his hair tightened, pulling roughly at his scalp and yanking back hard enough to make Christophe arch backwards painfully. In an instantly Gregory attacked without mercy as those already bloodied teeth sank into Christophe's bared throat. Christophe's eyes rolled back underneath his eyelids, his jaw hanging slack in the muzzle as pain flared hotly through his body, making his cock twitch in his boxers. Already a generous amount of pre had leaked from the tip, causing a dark stain to become obvious on the navy fabric. He wasn't the only one excited by this either as Gregory thrust up hard against Christophe's ass, revealing that he was growing just as desperate.

Christophe couldn't move much at all like this, his head pulled back, making his shoulders strain and ache from being pulled back further from the arm binders. Christophe made a sound, wanting to call out Gregory's name but the slightest movement from his throat cause the blonde's jaws to squeeze further, slowly cutting off the flow of air. Christophe didn't struggle, knowing better to even if he could while Gregory's teeth were embedded in his neck. He gave in to the Brit, feeling the hand that had been on his hip slide around the lower curve of his back. Gregory pulled him closer, forcing Christophe to feel the wall of the man beneath him. 

Just as Christophe was starting to feel light-headed from lack of air in his burning lungs, Gregory released Christophe's throat. He gasped for air finally, the corner of his eyes watering from the pain and pleasure that was growing more and more intense but it wasn't enough. Christophe wanted more, needed more from Gregory. "Please..." His voice was thin from the abuse his throat had taken, but Gregory paid him little mind as he was like a cat lapping up the blood that oozed from the large puncture wounds. It was almost like Gregory's tongue was busy painting Christophe's skin with blood the way it twirled and prodded, streaking red over scarred flesh.

The hand in Christophe's hair released, sliding down the back of his neck, over his shoulder, slowly down the front of his torso to smear blood further along the Frenchman's body. Finally the tips of those fingers curled into the band of Christophe's boxers, making his breath hitch in anticipation. Christophe expected Gregory to tease him further and pull his boxers down slowly, but Gregory had grown impatient by now, so used to getting what he wanted. What he wanted now was to be inside the French werewolf on his lap. Instead, Gregory yanked hard, tearing the fabric with surprising ease, unlike his usual nature where he took care to put everything in its place. Right now, he just wanted to put Christophe in his place. Nothing else mattered.

The elastic band dug into Christophe's skin, likely leaving an abrasion before it finally snapped. Tattered dark cloth was tossed elsewhere, uncaring as Gregory now had Christophe naked and sitting on top of his lap, bared and vulnerable to him. Christophe was breathing heavily, his eyes already unfocused as he stared back at Gregory who looked like he was seconds away from devouring him completely. A gloved hand curled around Christophe's cock, easing in a light stroke, not wanting to be too rough here without proper lube. It was still enough to make Christophe whine on top of him, a rare sound that was music to Gregory's ears. Only him and Kyle could ever see Christophe completely broken down like this, begging, murmuring in french as he pleaded for more, giving in to the heat of the moment.

Christophe could feel Gregory's thumb press and rub back and forth along the sensitive spot just beneath the crown, teasing him and smearing more of the pre leaking out from the tip over Christophe's length. Christophe tried to jerk his hips, to thrust himself into Gregory's hand, but when he tried, Gregory pulled his hand away. "Behave." He could hear Gregory growl out lowly in a warning, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine and making his cock twitch a little in response. Once Christophe settled back on his lap, Gregory's hand returned, this time rewarding Christophe's obedience with a slow stroke down his length, drawing a long, low moan from the brunette.

With Christophe lost in the burning pleasure building within him, he was unaware of Gregory's other hand reaching to the side table to grab the bottle of lube that had been waiting there for this moment. Gregory used his thumb to flick open the cap and begin to messily pour the lube down over Christophe's cock and his own gloved hand. Christophe bowed his head forward a little as the cool liquid slid over his heated and ultra-sensitive skin, making his swear between clenched teeth. The lube did warm either as Gregory's hand began to stroke more confidently, the strong scent of mint reaching his nose and causing his skin to tingle pleasurably, already too much for him.

Gregory seemed to sense Christophe climbing up in pleasure as his hand begin to pick up speed, but every time Christophe tried to thrust into the strokes, Gregory would pull away until Christophe settled back down on his lap. Sweat began to dampen Christophe's skin as he was forced to remain still while Gregory toyed with him, he was slowly losing his mind. When Christophe grew too close to climaxing, Gregory would tighten his fingers around Christophe's cock to painfully deny the brunette from coming. Christophe's mind was in chaos, dizzy from lust as Gregory had stripped him of resistance until all he knew was Gregory would deem when Christophe could gain release.

Then, Gregory's hand was gone from Christophe's cock, leaving him whimpering pathetically in attempts to convince Gregory to continue. However, Gregory had enough of teasing Christophe, despite the view of Christophe writhing and whining on his lap was addicting. Instead, Gregory slid one lube-slicked gloved finger into Christophe's back entrance without warning. There was no teasing, no gentle massaging. Instead Gregory simply thrust a single digit into Christophe, causing the other male to yelp and jerk, a bit of pre-cum spurting from the tip to land on Gregory's uniform. Gregory couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment, he'd punish Christophe later for it.

Instead, he curled his finger, stroking Christophe's insides just right, watching with heated lust as Christophe arched back, practically howling to the ceiling from the rush of pleasure and Gregory found his prostate with practiced ease. Slowly, he began to move his finger, easing it back before thrusting it back in roughly. Gregory was enjoying watching Christophe quiver and attempt to ride Gregory's finger himself, he could already imagine what it would feel like to be inside the Frenchman. The thought alone was shredding the remained of his patience and spite.

"Gregory, j'ai besoin de toi en moi. S'il vous plaît. Je t'en supplie..." Christophe's words were thick with a moan, of a whine, broken down to his more primal desires. His accent was thick, more apparent than he'd ever let anyone else hear and it drove Gregory mad with need. Exactly what Christophe had intended as his hazy eyes gazed at Gregory with such a strong need that not even Gregory's alpha nature could resist any longer. Gregory pulled his finger out so one hand could hold onto Christophe while the other fumbled with his belt and pants, trying to get them open.

Christophe tilted his head, his body moving restlessly now that Gregory's attention was frayed, doing his best to get relief while unintentionally making it more difficult for Gregory to free himself. Not wanting to be parted from Christophe, Gregory surged forward, his mouth seeking out Christophe's abused throat. He wasn't gentle in the way he nipped and kissed along any patch of skin he hadn't already ruined. All the while he was bending the metal buckle off his belt until it broke under Gregory's strength. The button and zipper fared the same fate in Gregory's desire to get what he wanted. By the time he struggled to get himself free from his boxers, pre was already leaking from the tip and oozing down his aching length. 

Not trusting Christophe to truly behave, one of Gregory's hands grabbed at one ass cheek, dragging Christophe further up on his knees so he could hover over Gregory's lap. Gregory took this moment to stroke himself, smearing more lube along himself. While he did enjoy hurting Christophe, there were limits to it and going without lube was something he'd never do to his boyfriend even in this state. He made sure he was well prepped, even if his own touch was making him want to lose what little control he had now over the situation. He left a good deal of lube collected on the tip, even though the mint nature of it send shivers through his body.

Slowly, Christophe felt himself dragged down, no matter how hard he pushed down, Gregory's bruising grip wouldn't allow him. Gregory was in control here and he was teaching Christophe just that, despite how much Christophe tried to take matters in his own hands. Then, he could feel it, the large head of Gregory's cock nudging against his entrance but going no further. Gregory was torturing him, making him wait and suffer, to remind Christophe again and again, to hammer it home that Gregory was the alpha and was to be obeyed completely. Gregory waited until Christophe's head rolled forward again to look at the Blonde's strict, strained face like he wanted. 

"Who do you belong to?" Gregory's voice was husky, rough and low with a growl.

"You." Christophe's reply came without hesitation and he was quickly rewarded for his obedience.

Gregory pulled Christophe down hard while at the same time he thrust roughly up into Christophe. Their cried harmonized, echoing through the study. If they had neighbors, they certainly would have heard. Pleasure ripped through Christophe, scorching his body with pure ecstasy. It was intense, overwhelming and threaded with a bit of pain from not truly worked open properly for Gregory's size. His numb fingers attempted to curl, instinctively wanting to cling onto those familiar broad shoulders but unable to do so. Gregory's face was tucked into the crook of Christophe's neck, hot and heavy breaths rushed over Christophe's already heated skin, branding him almost.

Christophe didn't know how long they stayed like that, Gregory stretching him, filling him completely to the point it was difficult to even catch his breath. Once Gregory seemed to collect himself once more, he leaned back into the chair, staring at the brunette impaled on him, looking completely lost in the pleasure. "'Tophe..." Gregory's voice was strained, almost affectionate as his eyes roamed over Christophe's intoxicating form. "Show your alpha how much you love him..." It was a command, a plea almost as Gregory was holding himself back just to continue to make an example out of Christophe.

Christophe was already too eager to give both of them pleasure that he didn't even want to disobey. Using the strength left in his legs, he lifted himself up, sliding Gregory's cock slowly from his backside until just the tip remained. In a small show of revenge, he paused, letting Gregory wait with bated breath before Christophe shoved himself down, forcing Gregory deep inside him once more. Both howled out in their pleasure once more, their bodies shaking, waiting to snap at any moment, waiting to see who broke first. Christophe began to set a pattern, slow but rough and demanding, no longer able to pause but not taking it easy on Gregory for the torturing he'd gone through.

During one raise up, drawing Gregory out, the blonde's hands shot out to catch Christophe's hips once again, denying him from moving. "Enough." Gregory bit out, having enough of this little torture show, he'd watching Christophe's expression twist and turn in utter pleasure and he wanted more. Without waiting, Gregory thrust himself up into Christophe, holding the brunette still as he was already pulling away after that first quick thrust. Christophe's head tipped back, baring his throat in trust and complete submission, in pleasure that he was gaining. Gregory took it as a sign to go ahead, not that he could or would stop himself. Strands of blonde hair was already falling over onto his forehead, losing its once perfectly styled nature to stick to sweaty skin.

Christophe's breathes were ragged, feeling Gregory thrust into him again and again, unable to move, forced to simply lose himself into the ecstasy flooding his mind, dominating over him. Gregory's pace was rough, pounding as he was certain that those hips would leave more bruises on his ass yet again. Christophe didn't care, the aches and pains would be a reminder of this moment, of the complete bliss shared between them. That rush burning through his veins, Gregory's presence and control branding on his mind and skin forever. He could no longer tell where he ended and Gregory began, completely losing himself in the moment as their moans and cries filled the room for what seemed like hours in his mind but knowing neither could go on for that long certainly.

He could feel himself getting closer to that edge, reaching desperately for it as his inner muscles coiled ever tighter around Gregory's cock, making it harder for him to thrust each time but nothing would stop the blonde now, driven by Christophe's begging cries. Then, everything seemed to erupt within Christophe, pleasure completely wiped his mind of everything as his eyes rolled back into his skull. His spine arched back painfully as his cock jerked, letting loose streak after streak of cum hard, lashing out over Gregory's once clean uniform. Christophe's inner muscles spasmed and clenched, driving Gregory over the edge to join his partner in euphoric bliss of an orgasm. 

Christophe hadn't even noticed the fact Gregory had lunged forward to sink his teeth into his shoulder during their matching climaxes, far too gone in pure white ecstasy to ever care of the wild and uncontrolled damage being done to his skin. He clung on tight to that high for as long as he could, but it had demanded too much from him, draining him of everything he had. Eventually, Christophe slumped forward against Gregory, panting erratically as he remembered how to breathe once again. He could feel Gregory slowly slump back against his seat, releasing Christophe's shoulder so he could drag over the wounds almost lovingly.

While Gregory had thought to teach Christophe to behave through this punishment time and time again, it really only taught Christophe to misbehave more so he could get this time and time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made a South Park RP discord server based on the ABO Universe. If you'd like to join, read up on all the information [here](https://the-status-quo-rp.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
